The invention relates to a capacitive sensor.
Such sensors can be used on glass surfaces on which switching functions are to be performed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a capacitive sensor which allows an approach to said sensor to be sensed on a carrier of transparent material, e. g. glass. Another object is to perform a localization of the approach.
The invention advantageously provides for the transparent carrier material to comprise an electrically conducting layer which serves as a transparent sensor surface.
The electrically conducting layer comprises terminal lines.
The electrically conducting layer can be capacitively and contactlessly coupled into an electrical field of a second sensor surface which is provided in the vicinity in an immediately connected relationship.
The electrically conducting layer can be subdivided by incorporated insulation paths into different portions, wherein independent capacitive sensors are connected to each separate sensor surface. Due to the subdivision by the insulation paths line-type sensor paths are formed.
Between the sensor surfaces narrow separating surfaces may be arranged which are grounded so as to be neutral.
Each electrically conducting layer may be coated with a transparent scratch-resistant insulating layer.
The carrier may be made of tempered glass or compound glass.
In a preferred embodiment a plurality of electrically conducting transparent layers are provided whose capacitive functions penetrate each other.
Further, a plurality of transparent carriers each having an electrically conducting layer may be placed one upon the other.
According to another alternative it is provided that a single transparent carrier comprises a plurality of electrically conducting transparent layers placed one upon the other, said layers been separated by insulating intermediate layers.
Hereunder embodiments of the invention are explained in detail with reference to the drawings in which: